Loves Me Not
by babylerms
Summary: Alright I added another chapter using another song by tatu. Ashley and Spencer are talking again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope its good. Please review and tell me if its good and how I can improve.**

**This is mostly about Spencer Ashley and Aiden.**

**The song will be in italics.**

**I don't own any characters or the song. The song is Loves Me Not and it belongs to t.a.t.u.**

**Chris is Clay and Chelsea's son.**

Spencer and Chelsea are sitting in Spencer's room listening to music.

" Spencer its been a year since what happened between you and Ashley. You have to go out and have some fun. Your parents are watching Chris and Clay and I are going out. You should come with us."

" I don't know if I can."

" Come on. It'll be fun. You can forget about things for awhile and just relax."

" Oh alright "

Spencer, Clay, and Chelsea arrive at Gray. They order some drinks and grab a table. They listen as the guy at the microphone annouces the next performer.

" Ok everbody lets show some love for Ashley Davies."

Everybody starts clapping and cheering but Spencer looks like she is going to be sick. She came out to forget about Ashley not to watch her perform. She stands up to leave but Chelsea grabs her arm.

" It'll be ok. It's just one song. Please stay."

Spencer nods her head and sits down. Ashley starts to speak.

" Alright I wrote this song a couple of months ago. Its about a really messed up situation I got myself into. I wish I never did what I did or that I could go back and change it. I also wish that this girl I love knows that I'm really sorry. Ok this is Loves Me Not."

_I complicated our lives _

_By falling in love with him_

As Ashley's singing she remembers about a year ago. Ashley and Aiden were in Ashley's room laying on her bed. They were waiting for Spencer and Kyla to come back from shopping for their double date. They had been fooling around behind Spencer's and Kyla's backs for a couple of weeks and Ashley really did want to stop but it was just so hard. That day they had just been talking but then Aiden said " Ashley I never stopped loving you. You were always the one I wanted to be with."

This was different before it was just for fun. Now Ashley knew Aiden just wanted to be with her. She loved Spencer but didn't want to hurt Aiden.

" Wow Aiden I don't know what to say."

" Say you love me because I know you do."

" I love you."

Aiden rolls over so he's on top of Ashley. He lightly kisses her on the lips. Soon their kisses are becoming deeper and more passionate and then clothes are coming off. Ashley remembered it all happened so fast. Just then Spencer and Kyla walk into the room. Spencer drops the bags she had been carrying and Kyla gasps " Oh my god"

Ashley pushes Aiden off her and wraps herself in a sheet.

" Spencer I can explain."

Spencer runs out of the house.

_I complicated our lives_

_Now I'm losing my only friend_

Spencer refused to talk or even look at Ashley after that. Ashley stopped talking to Aiden because he reminded her of the hurt she caused Spencer. Aiden didn't want to talk to Ashley because he felt she played around with peoples' emotions too much and thought it was all her fault. Ashley spent her days trying to understand why she did it.

_I don't know why _

_I had to try_

_Living my life on the otherside_

_Now I'm so confused _

_I don't know what to do_

Ashley knew she lost two people who she loved. She wanted to be with Spencer. She loved Aiden more like a brother but she messed things up. If only she had told Aiden they were just friends. So she lost two people who she cared about and actually cared about her back.

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

_He loves me _

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

Ashley had found it a little difficult to care about Spencer's problems sometimes. Spencer's mom was only trying to keep them apart because she cared. Sure Paula was annoying at times but at least she was there. Ashley never had that. Her mom couldn't care less. So yeah Ashley found it hard to care about that.

_I started blurring the lines_

_Cause I didn't care_

Things with Spencer became difficult because then Spencer had to spend more time with her family in counseling and bonding activities. Ashley missed her and Aiden was just always around.

_I started crossing the line_

_Cause you were never there_

Now she had no one to help her make things right. Kyla wouldn't talk to her either but no surprise there. She knew she would have eventually had to choose and she knew it would have been Spencer. She just waited too long.

_Nowhere to turn_

_No one to help _

_It's almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_I don't know what to do_

All she wanted now was to make things right with Spencer and have things be the way they should. Her and Spencer together and in love.

_He loves me _

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_He loves me _

_He loves me not_

_She loves me _

_She loves me not_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_No where to turn_

_No one to help _

_Its almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose _

_I don't know what to do_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me _

_She loves me not_

_He loves me _

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

_He loves me _

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

_He loves me _

_He loves me not_

_She loves me _

_She loves me not_

_Loves me not_

Ashley thanked the crowd and then walked over to the bar to grab a drink. Spencer walked up to her. She was ready to try and talk with Ashley about what happened.

" Hey Ashley. You were really great up there."

" Thanks"

They stood there for a few seconds smiling and looking at each other. There was so much Ashley wanted to talk with Spencer about but somehow she knew that there would be time later. Spencer broke the silence which had formed.

" Well I have to go but I'll call you later. We need to talk about some things."

" Yeah we do . I'll be waiting for your call."

They both said goodbye and Ashley knew things were about to get better because Spencer was finally willing to talk to her again. They were making progress. Ashley turned back to the bar and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I decided to continue this story even though I only got 2 reviews. I would really appreciate more.**

**I used another tatu song it's called Gomenasai.**

**So read it and yeah you better review.**

Ashley POV

I went to bed that night feeling better than I had in a year. I felt that everything would be okay. I know that's a lot to think after the small commnication we had but after a year of the silent treatment anything was good. I wonder if tomorrow would be to soon to call her. She did say she would call me but I feel like I should try to talk to her since I screwed up. I can't believe I'm thinking this. No one has ever made me this crazy. If this had been anyone else I wouldn't of even cared. I just love her so much. Everyday I'm without her it hurts and it keeps getting worse. All I can think about is getting her back and now here is my chance. I'm definetly calling her tomorrow.

Spencer POV

I went to bed thinking that things were going to be better like they used to be. Maybe I can put what happened last year behind us. I know she is sorry but it's hard to forgive her after what I saw. I think now I'm ready to talk to her again and get back to where we were before and where we were before was in love. I want that back more than anything. I'm going to call her right when I wake up.

Ashley woke up the next day still feeling good from the night before. It was seven so she decided it was too early to call Spencer. She knew how Spencer liked to sleep late on the weekend like she did. So normally she wouldn't wake up until noon but she was so excited. She went downstairs to grab something to eat and then took a shower. By the time she was done it was eight thirty. She tried listening to music and watching tv to kill time but by nine she couldn't wait any longer. She picked up the phone and dialed Spencer's cell number. She didn't want to risk one of Spencer's family members answering. They would probably give her a hard time since they knew about last year. After about three rings Spencer picked up.

"Hello" It was obviuos to Ashley Spencer just woke up.

"Hey it's Ashley. Sorry I woke you up."

"That's alright."

"I was just wondering if you had any plans for today?"

"No I'm free."

"Good. I thought maybe we could hang out or something."

"Yeah sounds good. You can come over my house. Just wait until ten to come. By then my mom and dad will be at work and Glen and Clay will be on their way to the baseball stadium to watch the game."

"Alright cool. I'll see you in like an hour."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Good thing she had to wait until ten because it took her a while to pick out the perfect outfit and get ready. She figured if she wanted to get Spencer back she should look good. She also grabbed a copy of the demo cd she made. There was a song on it she really wanted Spencer to hear. When she arrived at Spencer's house she realized she was very nervous. This was the first time in a year she was really going to talk to Spencer. She sat in the car for a few minutes to calm her nerves down and then knocked on the door. Spencer opened the door. Both girls had the same thought Wow does she look beautiful.

"Hey come in"

They walked to living room and sat on the couch.

"You want anything to eat or drink?"

"No I'm good."

They both sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Spencer about what happened last year I'm really really sorry."

"I know you are but I want to know why you did it."

"I don't know. I think about that every day. I still don't really understand why. Aiden was just always around. It started one day and I just didn't how to stop."

"Isn't it easy to stop. You just don't do it anymore or you don't start." Spencer said starting to get a little angry.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could take back what I did or at least give you a better reason for why I did it so you would feel better but I can't."

The anger dissappeared. It was hard to be angry with Ashley when she was being so sincere.

"No reason would make me feel better. I just want to put what happened last year behind us and start over."

"I do too. I have something I want you to hear. I made a demo cd. The song I sang last night is on it. I wrote another song for you to tell you how I feel. It's called Gomenasai. It means I'm sorry. Ashley put the song on and sat back on the couch.

_What I thought wasn't mine_

_In the light _

_Was a one of a kind_

_A precious pearl_

_When I wanted to cry_

_I couldn't cause I _

_Wasn't allowed_

_Gomenasai_

_For everything_

_Gomenasai_

_I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai til the end_

_I never needed a friend like I do now_

_What I thought wasn't all_

_So innocent_

_Was a delicate doll_

_Of porcelain_

_When I wanted to call you _

_And ask you for help_

_I stopped myself_

_Gomenasai_

_For everything_

_Gomenasai_

_I know I let you down_

_Gomenasai til the end _

_I never needed a friend like I do now_

_What I thought was a dream _

_A mirage _

_Was as real as it seemed _

_A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you _

_I made a mistake_

_I walked away_

_Gomenasai_

_For everything_

_Gomenasai_

_Gomenasai_

_Gomenasai_

_I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

_Gomenasai _

_I let you down_

_Gomenasai_

_Gomenasai_

_Gomenasai til the end_

_I never needed a friend _

_Like I do now_

"Wow Ashley. That was so beautiful."

"I wanted you to hear that for so long. I figured if you wouldn't talk to me this song would let you know I was really sorry."

"I should of talked to you sooner. I was just so angry and upset."

"That's understandable."

"I wanted to hate you but I couldn't. All I could do was miss you."

"I missed you too and I never stopped loving you."

"I love you too."

As they had been talking they had been moving closer to each other so they were right next to each other now. Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer lightly on the lips. She was surprised when she pulled back Spencer gave her another quick kiss. When they pulled back they were both smiling at each other.

"You want to go the mall and then get something to eat?"

"Yeah sounds good Ash."


End file.
